Since Then
by Ilovenerds
Summary: It's been two years since he left her, but they couldn't forget. Now Ino is determined to gain him back, will she be able to? InoShika
1. Chapter 1

"**Since Then"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter one:**

"**Encounters"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

He hasn't seen her face… not since that moment.

He was walking down the street, as he was used to do those days; his mind was flying, going to the heavens and how beautiful they must have looked, but his gaze was on the floor, staring at the cracks he kept stepping on.

Why did he prefer to walk this path? It was terribly old and wasted, everyone seemed to avoid it and of course, why wouldn't they? It was longer than the other newer and improved roads the latest Hokage had taken upon herself to create or rather, had made him plan.

But still he did, and if asked maybe he would have answered that he was only bargain for some more time to look at his beloved clouds… maybe he would have said he was stalling… he was never eager to go to work.

And if the years hadn't passed by maybe his friends would have believed him, but they had, and he was no longer the same.

He had forgotten how to enjoy the sky, he did not longer wish he was a cloud taken away by the wind. He would not longer stall or laze around, he was forever on time and always the first to finish everything, and he would work, for he had forgotten what he was without it.

And so, even if his mind played with the idea of raising his eyes to the sky, he would never do it, for something beyond anyone understanding had happened, and the glint that was ever present in his gaze had slowly became a void.

The light that day was strong; the sun shinned with a terrible presence, his face burned for such shameless exposure, even his raised hand could not bring the so needed shadows to comfort his pain.

He could not see where the path was leading, not that he needed it, he had taken the same road for years, and his steps were mechanical.

But a shadow appeared, and mercifully bathed him with its coolness. He could not relax though, the second that obscure form had touched him, another sense alerted him, the smell of flowers had surrounded him and he hadn't noticed.

With a hidden gasp he retrieved his body out of the comforting zone, alarmed at the possibility, alarmed at his fast beating heart who screamed to get out of his chest.

The way his body firmly stood, was an amazing contrast to how his insides were trembling, he mused.

He took a moment, the indecision and hope filling his lungs, and there was a moment were his face seemed to almost raise, but still with his gaze down he continued to walk, avoiding the contact, avoiding Ino.

Sun forgotten, heat forgotten… love left behind.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Author's note:** Another Ino/Shika!! I love them.

I know it's little, but hopefully the next one won't be.

I actually was never happy with the way things ended in that other story of mine, so I decided to start a fic were things would get resolved

Don't worry, you don't have to read that one to understand this one, I'll probably change some things anyway.

I have another story to continue, but I thought they wouldn't mind it much if it gets delayed a little.

I think I'll continue this story soon, I have a lot of ideas of how the story should go, but… you never know.

Now, leave a review!


	2. Friends

**Chapter two:**

**"Friends"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

-I have had it with him!-

She stomped into the room, crashing the door loudly against the wall and closing it with even less consideration.

The loud noises startled her roommate, who up to that moment had been in the kitchen making dinner for them both.

Very slowly he appeared at the room she had just stomped in, prepared to play his part in what had become a little routine between them. But then, he saw her.

She sat there, against the very same door she had tried to destroy just a few seconds before, her arms tightly around her legs, her hands clutching her knees, her fingertips going white with the pressure, her face hidden behind loose locks.

The image wasn't new to him, but it was only once before it had been displayed before his eyes and not since that moment so many years ago had he wanted to see it again.

Slowly he walked towards her, the spoon he had been tasting the food with, still trapped between his hand, a few drops of red mix falling to the carpet he was walking on, leaving stains he would surely have to clean later.

He kneeled in front of her, now able to hear the few sobs she was fighting so hard to contain and to see the eyes she could not fully hide behind that main of blond locks.

He put her finger under her chin, gently making her rise her head to look directly into his yes, but an angry blush came to her cheeks at realizing that tears were still falling and made her look away.

With a defeated sigh he positioned himself next to her, his gaze going to the ceiling and then to her.

-Oh Ino, what did he do to you now-

He kept looking at her, waiting for an answer he knew she was trying to give him, but had not gathered enough courage to do so just yet.

Finally, taking a deep breath, she dared to look at her partner, new tears were forming in her eyes, but she didn't look away. He extended his hand and slowly she held it, a sad smile gracing her face while doing so.

She was silent; staring at their hands laced together, her fingers playing in the palm of the other, which she kept doing even after she began talking.

-I went out of my way this time- she sighed.

-What do you mean? – He dared ask after a moment of silence.

-I was standing there and he passed by me as if I was nothing but a rock in the way-

-Hmm… was that all? – He said a bit mockingly.

-Of course it was not all! You stupid moron! – She slapped him on the forehead with her spare hand, the other one being to occupy still playing with his fingers.

-Sorry…- He chuckled, relieved to see a more common side of his friend, even if his forehead was now turning red.

She smiled forgivingly at him, but then looked down at theirs hands again.

-You know he avoids me… heck! He goes around the whole village just to avoid watching my face! – She snorted, playing nervously with her fingers, which he noticed but said nothing about.

A moment passed, and he allowed her to calm.

-Anyway… I know of that little path of his- She made a pause and looked at his face –Did you show it to him? I mean… we both know how much of a lazy bastard he is-

-Ino…- his voice held a warning.

-Oh god! Are you still going to make me obey that stupid rule? – She raised her voice in exasperation.

-It's not stupid…- he defended himself –and yes I will, you know I'm his friend, and you shall not…-

-…curse his name in your presence…- She rolled her eyes at him, but watching his fixed glare she continued –nor within hearing reach… God that was stupid- she added in a murmur.

He opened his mouth to say something but she shut him up with a glare.

-Whatever… but you know, he is as much your friend as he is mine, I mean, I've never seen you two as much as talking to each other- she stayed silent for a while hoping to hear an answer, but at hearing none she continued –Because you don't… right? –

Watching her curious face he couldn't help but chuckle.

-Ino… you know we do, we just…-

-Don't do it in front of me- she smiled at him, genuinely this time –thanks-

He was blushing a little, something that would happen more times than not really, which of course amused her to no end.

-I still don't know what happened- he said, trying to change the subject and going back to the proper course of conversation.

-Oh but you do, don't you? – She smirked at him –you just want me to tell the tale as accurately as possible so I can feel relieved afterwards-

-If that's what you want… I'm just curious- He rolled his eyes mockingly but he was stopped by another smack in the forehead.

-You know… one day I won't have enough neurons to pretend I'm listening to your never-ending babbling and then you'll be sorry for killing them all- he complained

She pouted for a second but smiled at him and rested her head in his shoulder.

-As long as you can nod, I'm fine- she laughed when he shoved her away, but supported her head in what she thought was "her spot" again, after their laughs ended.

-I followed him today- she looked up from her position to see if the words had any effect on him, at seeing none she returned to look at their intertwined hands.

-I know I wasn't supposed to but…-

-You know he will only say hurtful things, if anything- he spoke quickly.

-I know! But I wanted him to do so! I really was prepared for it today… I'm sick of the way things have turned out to be between us, aren't you? – She sat straight again, this time demanding for her friend to look at her –You of all people should want it too-

-Why would you or I for that matter want him to insult you? – He looked at her with disbelieve.

-It's not about the insults… that I can handle, I just thought that… maybe after he vents out we could… you know, perhaps… start over? – She said hopefully.

-And what? Did you honestly think we would take it over from where we left it? – He seemed a bit exasperated, although she didn't understand why –God Ino, not even you can delude yourself into that.

She stared at him for a moment, as if pondering whether she should be angry or not, but said nothing about it.

-I don't want for things to go back as they were- she paused –I know that cannot be…- she paused again –but I also know that we can be friends again and that will not happen if he doesn't even say a word to me-

-How can you be so sure? – He asked looking at her.

-Of us being friends again? – She took a deep breath and sighed –I guess it's more of a hope rather than a certainty really… it would be nice though, wouldn't it?-

-Yeah it would… but… that doesn't explain why you were crying- He turned his head to look at her once he realized she had stayed silent –Well?-

-I was prepared for his insults, not for him ignoring me, he didn't even flinch… I thought that in his head… don't laugh but… I thought he had erased me from existence and I could not bare the thought of him forgetting me… I said don't laugh! - She had a few tears threatening to fall out, but she also couldn't stop the laugh that was escaping her lips –I guess once out there, the thought seems rather egocentric doesn't it?-

-Oh Ino- He said cleaning a tear that had escaped his eye from laughing so hard, both of them had.

-I feel better now- she said once they had stopped laughing, then she slowly got closer to him and put a light peck on his nose –thanks- she said as she retrieved back to her spot.

He looked at her for a moment and then deposited a kiss upon her head.

-Come on, dinner is ready- She looked at him a bit confused and he added –At least it was before you dragged me to the floor to listen to your little drama that is- She laughed and he helped her got up.

-You know you're cleaning those stains right? – She said while entering the kitchen.

-Yes mem- He said, never letting her hand go -I live to serve you-

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

So... Obviously the story has not been as welcomed as I would have liked it, but even though... I cannot help but keep thinking of the plot, or (if you would) the lack of it; but never the less, it just won't come out of my head, I've even drawn some pictures of how things would look, I'll upload them later on for those of you who might want to see them.

I'll keep updating, so that won't be a problem to worry about, although reviews are indeed quite welcomed.

See ya! and sorry for the grammar


End file.
